Pase Al Corazón
by Akira Yoshiro
Summary: si tuvieras algo que desesperadamente anhelaras y para conseguirlo tuvieras que cambiar absolutamente todo de ti, incluso tu genero ¿lo harías? al parecer kurosaki karin no lo dudo, pero que pasa si esta en las manos del capitán mas frió y orgulloso.
1. Ese chico

hola aquí con otro proyecto hitsukarin

Declaimer: Bleach y sus personajes le pertenecen a tite kubo

Cap. 1 Ese chico…

La academia Sereite reconocida internacionalmente, por enseñar el arte del futbol, tanto en los niveles más bajos, como en los profesionales, tan solo los que poseían talento, podían ser parte del selecto cuerpo estudiantil, que lo conformaba. Viniendo desde todos los continentes, solo los jugadores más poderosos podían pasar la tan complicada prueba de admisión. Esta institución, se ubicaba a las afueras de Tokio, contando con un vasto territorio de 65 hectáreas, las novedosas canchas de entrenamiento y el majestuoso edificio de 4 pisos de altura de fachada coloquial, donde se impartían las clases particulares, que aun siendo una escuela de futbol no podía permitir que el nivel académico de sus estudiantes bajara; conforman parte del imponente paisaje de la academia, sin contar los sofisticados dormitorios. Donde solo se admiten hombres, como reglamentación de la institución, solo se le enseña a la rama varonil de este deporte.

Justo frente a la entrada de la academia, se encontraba un** joven**, delgado, de facciones finas, llevaba puestos unos jeans negros, una remera azul marino y una rompe vientos negra; de cabello azabache que le llegaba poco mas debajo de la oreja, sus ojos ónix observaban con anhelo aquella reja de acero reforzado, tomo su maleta del suelo y la colgó sobre su hombro, con paso decidido entro a los terrenos de la escuela. Conforme se abría paso por aquel lugar, miraba con detenimiento, cada árbol arbusto y/o tronco, que se encontraban en el pequeño bosque que servía de sendero. Después de unos cuantos minutos de caminar, se encontró con una excepcional imagen, los equipos de nivel universitario, entrenaban, en las canchas de la izquierda, mientras que en las de la derecha, se llevaban partidos amistosos de primaria y secundaria, algunos alumnos practicaban pases, o dominaciones del balón. Tan **maravillado** había quedado que no ponía mucha atención, a absolutamente nada, ni siquiera por donde caminaba.

.

.

.

Hitsugaya Toshiro, era el nombre de aquel joven, alto, y delgado de musculatura fuerte, cabello color blanco medio despeinado y unos enigmáticos ojos turquesa, que caminaba tan amenazadoramente por el campus del Sereite, despidiendo con cada paso un aura congelante, vestía ropa deportiva, que constaba de una pantalonera azul marino con dos franjas blancas a los costados, una camiseta blanca y una rompe vientos negra con el logotipo de la escuela, se paro justo delante de la fuente frente a la entrada de su dormitorio, hizo unos cuantos estiramientos, se coloco los audífonos de su mp3, y comenzó a correr.

.

.

.

El **moreno** miraba con gran fascinación las jugadas que realizaban los estudiantes más grandes, uno de los chicos que practicaba pases, por una falla de cálculo lanzo con gran fuerza y velocidad el balón, en dirección a un recién llegado peliblanco, quien no prestaba la mas mínima atención a su alrededor, y que acababa de aparecer justo detrás del **morocho**.

-¡cuidado!- grito el castaño que había pateado la pelota.

Y como un reflejo, **el pelinegro** dejo caer la maleta, sin apartar la vista, corrió anticipando la dirección de la pelota, con firmeza apoyo su pie izquierdo en el suelo y se impulso haciendo una chilena, el esférico tomo una alta velocidad y su dirección dio repetidos zigzagueos hasta que se incrusto en el suelo junto al castaño, que muy impactado abrió la boca. El albino se había percatado de tan asombrosa técnica, y estaba tan impresionado que no se había ni siquiera detenido**. El ojinegro** iba a caer de pie hasta que repentinamente apareció un punto blanco cayó sobre él, golpeándose de lleno contra algo demasiado blando.

-ahhh!- el ojiturquesa soltó un ronco alarido- que demonios te pasa, imbécil- gruño con adolorido, al aturdido joven que había cerrado los ojos por el impacto los abrió de golpe, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-a quien llamas imbécil, eh estúpido con lejía en el cabello- acerco su rostro al de los ojos turquesa. Ambos habían quedado en una posición para nada cómoda, **el ojinegro** tenía las piernas abiertas a los costados del peliblanco y este las tenía medio flexionadas, mientras se apoyaba en sus codos, quedando sus rostros a pocos centímetros del otro.

-es natural, para tu información, emo retardado- bramo cabreado el albino.

-aquí el único emo retardado eres tu-le respondió tomando uno de los mechones blancos que caían por el rostro del ojiturquesa. Toshiro, frunció el ceño y empujo al moreno- quiétate de encima idiota.

-ah- gimió e**l joven **al caer de espaldas sobre el suelo, inmediatamente se levanto y con una mirada asesina miro al despreciable peliblanco- quien demonios te crees estúpido con lejía en el cabello- golpeo fuertemente con el índice el pecho del albino.

-mi nombre es Hitsugaya Toshiro, estúpido emo retardado, soy tu superior por estar en tercer año de instituto, tenme más respeto mocoso de secundaria- dijo con voz amenazante quitando de un manotazo la mano del **moreno.**

-eh, ¿Por qué debería tenerte respeto?- exclamo indignado- no soy de secundaria, estoy en segundo año de instituto y mi nombre es kurosaki Karin, grábatelo bien.

-así que en segundo año instituto- susurro- debes tenerme más respeto, porque soy tu superior- le dijo con una voz llena de sarcasmo

-¡claro, que eres mi superior, eres el más grande estúpido!- le grito Karin, no sabía porque, pero ese tonto ojiturquesa le hacía hervir la sangre.

-no- le hablo pausadamente, con una venita hinchada- yo soy el capitán del equipo de instituto- le sonrió torcidamente, pues **el pelinegro** palideció durante unos instantes.

-no, me importa quién seas- le contesto desafiante

-quien demonios te dejo entrar a esta escuela ¿eh?- Toshiro, le golpeo la frente con el índice.

-me gane la beca económica y pase con un 98 % la prueba de admisión**.- el morocho**, empujo al ojiturquesa, quien abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, joder quien era ese condenado enano, que casi saca su misma nota, con diferencia de un punto.

-pues ya veremos si te quedas, emo retardado- le dijo el albino pasándolo de largo y comenzando a correr nuevamente.

Karin zapateo con fastidio el suelo y fue cuando se dio cuenta que su disputa con el bastardo-según **el-**ojiturquesa. Había llamado mucho la atención pues los que antes practicaban pases y dominados lo miraban, el castaño que había sido la original causa del choque se acerco a **él.**

-eres realmente valiente al enfrentarte a Hitsugaya-taicho- le confeso, mirando en la dirección, por donde se había ido el albino- oh cierto, mi nombre es Shibata Kai, segundo año de instituto, pero puedes llamarme Kon.- **el pelinegro** recogió su maleta y miro al castaño.

-kurosaki Karin- le tendió la mano y la estrecho

-¿Karin? Tienes nombre de chica- le dijo burlón, a lo que el moreno se tenso un poco

-que puedo decir, mi madre **quería una niña**- dijo riendo y rascándose nerviosamente la nuca.

-eres el becado ¿cierto?- pregunto Kon sonriéndole

-sí, ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-imposible no saberlo, si ustedes dos gritaban como si trajeran bocinas incorporadas- se le dijo haciendo un ademan con las manos, Karin se sonrojo ahora por culpa del estúpido con lejía en el cabello, había armado un espectáculo.

-oh mierda- ** el moreno** se golpeo la frente

-si… bueno, dime cual es el numero de tu dormitorio, estoy seguro que no conoces el campus- le ofreció amable.

-es….-dijo sacando una hoja del bolsillo de su chamarra-…el 421 del edificio A

-oh, en serio, el mío es el 416 del edificio A, eso quiere decir que eres mi vecino de piso- ambos comenzaron a caminar rumbo a los dormitorios. Después de unos cuantos minutos llegaron, **el morocho**, quedo maravillado con la decoración del dormitorio, que parecía un hotel de 5 estrellas.

-esto, es impresionante –susurro caminado junto al castaño

-si lose, es demasiado lujo- comento Kon, haciéndole una seña, al **pelinegro**, para que lo siguiera por la escaleras; subieron un par hasta llegar a una serie de puertas, el castaño lo acompaño hasta el 421, **el moreno** abrió la puerta y dejo la maleta a un lado- oh si algo que debes de saber sobre las habitaciones es que son compartidas

-¿Qué?- exclamo ahogadamente- y quien es mi compañero

-ah eso…- rio Kon rascándose la nuca- ciertamente no me he fijado quien duerme aquí, así que lo siento, pero no debes preocuparte, al fin y al cabo, somos **chicos**

-cierto, cierto, gracias Kon- dijo cerrando la puerta

-la cena se sirve a la 9- grito el castaño. Dentro de la habitación Karin le puso seguro a la puerta, y se deslizo hasta quedar sentado, en el suelo

-joder y ahora que hago-murmuro levantándose - tiene el seguro y por lo que veo- dirigió su mirada al lado de la habitación que estaba poblado- mi compañero no regresara pronto- suspiro y de su maleta saco sus pertenecías para ducharse, abrió una puerta, que según **él **era el baño, y no había errado, por seguridad le coloco el seguro a la clavija, se quito la chamarra y después la remera, dejando ver en su pecho, una gran cantidad de vendajes, los cuales quito, liberando así su femineidad, si, verdaderamente, kurosaki Karin, **era una chica**-son realmente pequeños y fáciles de ocultar- dijo mirándose en el espejo. Y recordó, como había terminado ocultando su género

_Flash back_

Una alegre chica castaña que llevaba un sobre en las manos, corría por la casa buscando a alguien en especial, paso al lado de un chico alto de cabellos naranjas y ojos marrones, que la miro con una ceja enarcada.

-¿Qué pasa Yuzu?- indago el peli naranja, la castaña se detuvo y lo miro.

-ah, oni-chan has visto a Karin-chan, le llego una carta muy importante-anuncio enérgica y decidida.

-sí, está en mi habitación buscando unos libros en mi armario-dijo sorprendido-¿qué fue lo que le llego?

-es una carta de la academia Sereite- sentencio, su hermano la miro aun mas sorprendido.

-espera un momento esa academia es…-comenzó a decir.

-ah Karin-chan, te llego una carta- exclamo corriendo escaleras arriba, ya que la nombrada había pasado por ahí.

-¿Qué, de quien?- cuestiono extrañada la chica de larga cabellera negra.

-de la academia Sereite, yo supongo que te aceptaron, Karin-chan estoy muy feliz- declaro sonriendo cálidamente, la morena abrió los ojos sorprendida y rápidamente tomo el sobre para leer, lo cual hizo en voz alta.

Saco de él dos hojas, abrió la primera y era una carta de felicitaciones que decía:

_Felicidades por aprobar el examen de admisión._

_Me complace el hacerle saber que usted, kurosaki Karin ha aprobado con un excelente 98% la difícil prueba de nuestra institución y que se le ha concedido la beca económica como premio, esperando así que forme parte de nuestro selecto cuerpo estudiantil a partir de la próxima semana, sin más que agregar espero __**verlo**__ pronto en nuestro campus __**Sr. Kurosaki**__._

_Atte._

_Dir. Genryusai Yamamoto._

-¿verlo…?.-susurro con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Sr. kurosaki?-cuestiono extrañada Yuzu.

-¿Karin, no me digas que hiciste el examen para entrar a esa academia sin saber que era **solo para hombres**?-inquirió con cansancio el ojimarron.

-¡¿Qué es solo para quienes?-grito atónita.

-lo que aun no entiendo es cómo hiciste ese examen sin que notaran que eras chica.- comento poniendo una mano en su frente.

-ichi-nii es que la primera parte del examen lo aplique en la escuela ya que es de solicitud, no de asistencia, así que no tuve que ir si no que solo lo pedí en la oficina de la escuela- susurro aun en shock.- y la ora era física así que use…un sostén deportivo, el cual creo que las oculto-esto último lo murmuro en voz muy baja, Yuzu asintió e Ichigo sufrió un tic en el ojo.

-ya veo, aun así tendrás que aclarar el malentendido, para que ese lugar se lo den a otro que si sea chico.

-demonios y yo tanto que estudie para poder aprobar, ¿quién jodidos dijo que esa academia era para puros chicos?-reclamo molesta.

-Karin-chan, lo siento se que deseabas entrar ahí- dijo Yuzu con la mirada clavada en el suelo

-si tan solo **fueras un chico**, no habría tanto problema- agrego el peli naranja. En ese momento una alocada idea embargo la mente de la morocha.

-entonces _**me convertiré en un chico**_- declaro, el peli naranja y la castaña la miraron con los ojos abierto de par a par.

_Fin del flash back_

-después corte mi cabello y conseguí los vendajes con Urahara-san-suspiro y se despojo del resto de sus ropa para ducharse.

.

.

.

Media hora después el peliblanco llego a su habitación, el resto del recorrido, se la había pasado analizando los movimientos de ese tonto emo retardado, y en verdad era bueno, muy bueno, no todos pueden lograr ese efecto en la pelota, teniendo en contra la gravedad. Carraspeo un poco, demonios debería dejar de pensar en ese idiota, trato de abrir la puerta de su cuarto, de la cual colgaba el letrero con el 421, pero se extraño al encontrarlo cerrado, utilizo su llave para abrir, y justo en el momento en que deslizo la puerta, una MUY poco común escena estaba ante sus ojos.

-ahh- ahogo el grito, el protagonista de la imagen y su rostro se torno en un rojo vivo.

-t…tu…er... ¡Eres una chica! - grito el albino al borde del colapso nervioso, con la cara completamente roja, pues, el emo retardado, solamente se tapaba con una diminuta toalla, que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, porque él pudo apreciar perfectamente sus…..pechos, o al menos el contorno de ellos. La ahora **pelinegra** estaba en shock, no podía asimilar el hecho que el estúpido con lejía en el cabello, la hubiese descubierto, demonios ahora si estaba muerta.

Continuara…

Espero que les guste.


	2. El sirviente del capitán

Hola aquí el cap 2

Gracias a los que me dejan reviews y a los que no.

Declaimer: los personajes de Bleach le pertenecen a tite kubo

N/A: me referiré a Karin como chica, ya que se me hace cansado estar refiriéndome a ella como hombre, pero los personajes la verán como a un chico. ¡Ah! Y aclaración en el capitulo anterior NO se vio ningún desnudo, ni nada por el estilo, haya ustedes con sus mentes pervertidas jajajaj XD

Cap. 2 El sirviente del capitán

El sonido nasal del timbre resonó por toda la escuela, dando aviso de que la hora del almuerzo había llegado. Los estudiantes del tercer piso ala este, correspondientes al instituto de la academia, salían de sus salones, la morena con una cara un tanto extraña salió disparada del último salón; si no se daba prisa y compraba el almuerzo, **él**, se enojaría.

_-"mierda, mierda"-_pensaba mientras, saltaba, esquiva y empujaba a sus compañeros quienes la miraban confundidos por su apuro. La cuestión por la que ella corría de ese modo tan desesperado era porque tenía que comprar cuanto antes unas alubias dulces fermentadas, las cuales eran muy populares entre los estudiantes. Por Dios eso era comida de ansíanos, pensaba Karin, bueno después de todo el estúpido con lejía en el cabello ya de por si parecía un viejo. Se detuvo unos instantes al ver la montaña humana que estaba en el mostrador, demonios ¿cómo saldría de esta? Haciendo amago de todo su valor se metió en la masa humana, sabe dios cómo pero logro comprar las venditas alubias. Cuando salía del tumulto de gente escucho claramente como una voz decía:

-ya no hay alubias, ese chico se ha llevado las ultimas-apunto el vendedor y decenas de pares de ojos se posaron sobre su espalda. La morena trago gordo al sentir peligro, ni siquiera se lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, solo podía sentir el piso temblar bajo sus pies, muestra de que era perseguida.

-"_solo esto faltaba, ¿Por qué maldita razón sigo en esta escuela?"-_ chillo en su mente. E inmediatamente recordó el porqué.

Flash back

_-ahh- ahogo el grito, el protagonista de la imagen y su rostro se torno en un rojo vivo._

_-t…tu…er... ¡Eres una chica! - grito el albino al borde del colapso nervioso, con la cara completamente roja, pues, el emo retardado, solamente se tapaba con una diminuta toalla, que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, porque él pudo apreciar perfectamente sus…..pechos, o al menos el contorno de ellos. La ahora __**pelinegra**__ estaba en shock, no podía asimilar el hecho que el estúpido con lejía en el cabello, la hubiese descubierto, demonios ahora si estaba muerta._

10 minutos después

Una muy avergonzada Karin se encontraba sentada en el suelo, ya vestida, con una polera y unos shorts. Mientras que el albino no dejaba de escudriñarla con la mirada desde la puerta, donde se encontraba recargado con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. El silencio que se había formado era muy incomodo.

-así que en verdad eres una chica- Toshiro fue quien lo rompió-¿Qué acaso eres una pervertida para entrar a una escuela solo para hombres?-acuso con voz ronca y el ceño fruncido. La morena levanto el rostro para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

-no, claro que no, yo solo…-trato de explicar, pero verdaderamente no tenía una razón válida para haber hecho eso, no ninguna más que su propio egoísmo.

-entonces si no eres una pervertida, comprendes que debo informarlo cuanto antes ¿no?- Karin sintió su rostro palidecer. El peliblanco no dijo nada más y se dispuso a salir de la habitación. En un auto reflejo la morena brinco del piso y lo tomo de la muñeca, lo empujo contra la puerta y Toshiro la observo con los ojos abiertos de par a par.

-por favor no lo hagas- pidió – sé que es contra las reglas pero, estar aquí era mi sueño y si ser un chico es el precio no me importa pagarlo-continuo acercando su rostro al de él-así que, por favor no digas nada, hare cualquier cosa si es necesario.

-así que cualquier cosa ¿eh?-murmuro el albino con voz sospechosa.

-si-otorgo la morocha. Una sonrisa burlona apareció en los labios del peliblanco cosa que le dio mala espina a Karin.

-primero deberías darte cuenta que estas tratando con un chico-advirtió- y segundo no permito que nadie me toque así-dicho esto, Toshiro deshizo el agarre de la morocha y la tomo con brusquedad de los brazos; y esta vez fue él quien la estampo contra la puerta, invirtiendo así la posición. Soltó uno de sus brazos y la tomo férreamente por la quijada obligándola a mirarlo. Acerco su rostro peligrosamente al de ella. – no deberías decir ese tipo de cosas tan a la ligera alguien podría aprovecharse de ti- solo un par de centímetros separaban sus labios. La morena se sonrojo ferozmente, no podía evitar imaginar el tipo de cosas que el estúpido con lejía en el cabello le pediría. En ese momento su decisión flaqueaba.

-yo- alcanzo a articular aturdida. –h…hare…to…todo lo que…e sea ne…necesario- El albino sonrió ante la tartamudez de la chica.

-bien-susurro y acerco mas su rostro, cuatro centímetros, tres centímetros, Karin cerró los ojos fuertemente esperando sentir sus labios presos por otros, pero el peliblanco la soltó bruscamente y se alejo de ella, la morocha totalmente descolocada abrió los ojos y lo vio acostarse plácidamente en una de las camas – a partir de mañana eres mi sirviente, ese es el precio- informo, Toshiro se ladeo en la cama y comenzó a decirle todo lo que ella haría –limpiaras toda la habitación, lavaras mi ropa, compraras mi comida, estarás disponible para mí en todo momento, harás todo lo que diga sin objeción y sobre todo…-su voz sonaba algo arrogante –desde hoy, **tú me perteneces. **

Fin del flash back

Al recordar aquello la chica soltó un sonoro bufido, estúpido arrogante con lejía en el cabello, estaba completamente a su merced y de eso ya dos semanas. De pronto se sintió chocar con algo, o más bien con alguien. Levanto sus negros ojos y vio el rostro sorprendido de Kon.

-kuro-le llamo por el sobrenombre con el que últimamente le decía, alegando que se sentía incomodo al llamarlo por un nombre de _**chica**_ y que kurosaki era demasiado formal. -¿Qué demonios haces?-cuestiono. La morena se tenso.

-ah lo siento tengo prisa- se despidió y salió corriendo.

-¡kuro, espera!-exclamo persiguiéndola, Karin frunció el ceño, Dios porque todo tenía que ser tan complicado.

-lo siento Kon, pero estoy ocupado, hablamos después-hablo tan rápido que el pali café apenas si pudo captar algunas palabras.

-kuro, ¿Por qué últimamente corres siempre hacia los salones de tercero?-pregunto.

-¡ah! Eso no es algo que te incumba- y aceleró, Kon se detuvo y observo como la pelinegra desaparecía, levanto una ceja, eso era muy extraño. De pronto sintió como su cuerpo era llevado por la turba que minutos antes perseguía a la pelinegra.

-waa,¿ qué demonios pasa?-dijo mientras literalmente era tragado por la marea humana.

.

.

.

Por otro lado Karin aun seguía corriendo, miro hacia el frente y pudo distinguir perfectamente a un grupo de chicos parados delante de la puerta del 3-A , dentro de ese pequeño grupo pudo ver una mata blanca, frunció aun más el ceño y disminuyo la velocidad, hasta solo caminar, se acerco a ellos y los ojos turquesa del albino se posaron en ella, miro lo que la morena tenía en las manos y sonrió ladinamente.

-kurosaki veo que lo lograste- comento con voz neutra, aun que por dentro se reía del aspecto de la morocha, el cual estaba totalmente desaliñado.

-hmp, aquí está su comida sempai-su voz sonaba sombría, le entrego el alimento e hizo una reverencia, dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse pero la voz del peliblanco la paró en seco.

-oh, kurosaki, necesito hablar contigo antes del entrenamiento, te veo en el edifico de equipos- aviso. Karin torció la boca y se pidió paciencia, aun así asintió y se fue.

.

.

.

Lo morena iba caminado por el pasillo, hasta que por poco y tropieza con un bulto que estaba a mitad de este.

-¡ah! ¡¿Qué es esto?-exclamo, pateando la "gelatina" del suelo.

-kuroo~- gimió la masa no identificada.

-k… ¿Kon?-abrió los ojos y se inclino, para ver mejor a esa cosa y si efectivamente era Kon -¿qué demonios te paso?- pregunto algo preocupada.

-kuroo~ a…ayuda-pidió lastimeramente.

…

-con que eso fue-murmuro mientras lo vendaba, el peli café asintió y se llevo un takoyaki* (N/A: bolas de pulpo) a la boca, ya que él se estaba comiendo para reponer fuerzas. Ambos se encontraban sentados bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol.

-sí, fue muy aterrador –lloriqueo llevándose a la boca otro takoyaki, Karin suspiro y tomo una bandita de la pequeña caja de primeros auxilios que había conseguido de la enfermería, puesto que el peli café se rehusó a quedarse bajo las garras de Mayuri-sensei. Desprendió la parte protectora y con cuidado se la coloco en la mejilla derecha a Kon.

-debiste hacerte a un lado-regaño, al tiempo que pasaba el pulgar sobre la bandita para que se mantuviera firme, el castaño cerro un ojo y dejo de masticar-mira no mas pareces un niño-volvió a llamarle la atención mientras le limpiaba los restos de salsa de los labios, la pelinegra miro sus dedos por un segundo y después se los llevo a la boca. Cosa que hizo que Kon se sonrojará.

-_"Dios es un chico, ¿Por qué diablos me sonrojo?"-_ se regaño mentalmente-tú, no hagas eso-replico mirando hacia otro lado, Karin ladeo la cabeza algo confusa.

-¿eh?-musito

.

.

Desde una de las ventanas del tercer piso de donde podía observarse perfectamente a ambos" chicos", cierto peliblanco los miraba. Toshiro frunció el ceño y se alejo de la ventana, entro al salón y le informo a uno de sus compañeros que tenía una llamada. Mientras tomaba asiento recordó como su sirvienta tocaba los labios de ese chico, no sabía porque pero eso le molestaba.

.

.

.

El resto del día escolar paso relativamente normal. Karin fue la primera en llegar a los vestidores, para ponerse su ropa para el entrenamiento, que constaba de unos shorts negros y una camiseta blanca, acomodo su uniforme en la maleta y la dejo en el casillero con su nombre. En cuanto salió de ahí se encontró con un par de ojos turquesa que la miraban desde el edificio de en frente, el cual era el de equipo, suspiro y camino hacia el.

-¿Qué era lo que me querías decir Toshiro?-cuestiono parándose a menos de un metro de él.

-¿Dónde quedo el sempai, Karin?-refuto el albino.

-en el mismo lugar donde dejaste kurosaki-contesto con sarcasmo, puesto que los dos habían acordado llamarse formalmente en presencia de otros. Se miraron por unos segundos y luego la morocha desvió la mirada-bien ¿que querías?

-no deberías acercarte de forma tan confianzuda con los chicos-recrimino, la morena lo observo confundida. El suspiro –te vi con shibata a la hora del almuerzo-aclaro.

-shiba…¡ah! Kon, pero ¿a qué te refieres? No sé de que hablas- Toshiro frunció el ceño y dio un paso hacia al frente.

-bien si te metes en problemas, no busques mi ayuda- dicho esto dio media vuelta y con un movimiento de mano le dijo que lo siguiera.

-como si fuera a pedírtela-murmuro ella-bien, ¿solo era eso?-inquirió siguiéndolo. Mas sin embargo el ojiturquesa no respondió- oye, respóndeme, ¿eso era todo lo que me ibas a decir?-insistió clavando sus ojos en la espalda del peliblanco – como quieras-escupió entre dientes mirado hacia otro lado, dio un par de pasos más hasta que choco contra la espalda de él. La morena retrocedió y comenzó a sobarse la nariz –ouch, estúpido con lejía en el cabello ¿Por qué te paras así?-rebuznó.

-molesto-murmuro mirando detenidamente hacia el frente. La morocha levanto una ceja. Toshiro chasqueo la lengua al ver a ese chico de cabello café, que parecía estar buscando algo o más bien dicho alguien. Estaba lejos de ellos pero el albino pudo oir perfectamente el nombre que el castaño gritaba "kuro".

-¿Qué?-articulo Karin y se inclino hacia un lado para ver lo que el peliblanco observaba. El ojiturquesa torció la boca y dio media vuelta tomando a la morena del brazo y la empujo dentro del edificio con brusquedad. La soltó una vez que se encontraban dentro –y eso ¿Por qué fue?-reclamo la pelinegra sobándose el brazo, ya que Toshiro la había agarrado con demasiada fuerza. El albino la miro durante unos segundos y después volteo el rostro.

-hmp, ayúdame a sacar eso-apunto las vallas que se utilizaban para saltar en atletismo. A la morena se descoloco el rostro paraqué demonios quería eso.-solo hazlo-ordeno adivinado los pensamientos de la kurosaki. A regañadientes le obedeció, se acerco a las estructuras de metal y miro para ver si era seguro sacarlas, aunque había unas cuantas cajas alrededor, a su parecer si era seguro, tomo unas cuantas vallas y un ruido sobre ella llamo su atención, levanto el rostro y vio como unas cajas en lo más alto caían, directamente hacia su dirección.

Un golpe sordo se escucho seguido de un silencio.

Karin abrió lentamente los ojos puesto que los había cerrado para recibir el golpe, el cual nunca llego y se abrieron de par a par al ver a Toshiro sobre ella, con sus manos una a cada lado del rostro de la pelinegra y su cabeza un poco agachada. El albino apretó los dientes.

-ten más cuidado-musito, fue entonces que la pelinegra comprendió la situación. Toshiro la había protegido.

-idiota, estas herido- más que una pregunta fue una afirmación, el albino se separo de ella y se toco el hombro izquierdo.

-no es nada, apúrate y saca las vallas-dijo con voz fría, dio media vuelta y se dispuso a irse. La morocha frunció el entrecejo y lo alcanzo, deteniéndolo del brazo bueno. –pero que… te dije que sacaras la vallas emo retardado-expuso molesto. La pelinegra apretó más su agarre y agacho la cabeza.

-lo siento-murmuro, Toshiro abrió ligeramente un poco más los ojos- ¡pero te llevare a la enfermería!-declaro jalándolo. El ojiturquesa se quedo aturdido por la fuerza de la kurosaki.

…

-te lo dije. No era nada-suspiro el peliblanco mientras que Mayuri-sensei terminaba de vendarlo. Karin hizo un puchero y miro hacia otro lado.

-aun así, necesitaste una venda y una pomada para prevenir ¿no? Así que cállate con tu "no es nada"- Hitsugaya la observo con una ceja enarcada, ese comportamiento había sonado infantil.

-listo-declaro Mayuri –ahora, ¿no preferirían quedarse y ser mis conejillos, digo mis asistentes por hoy?-pregunto de forma burlona, Karin y Toshiro lo miraron con un trió de rayitas negras bajo sus ojos derechos.

-no-dijeron automáticamente, el hombre de un extraño cabello azulado frunció los labios. Los miro y sus ojos se detuvieron en la pelinegra.

-hmm, que extraño a pesar de que eres un chico, tus facciones y cuerpo tienen ciertas características femeninas, me encantaría examinarte, niño-decía mientras se acercaba a Karin, la cual lo miraba asustada y sorprendida. El ojiturquesa la tomo del la muñeca y salió corriendo.

-gracias por todo Mayuri-sensei- exclamo el peliblanco saliendo de la enfermería, mientras corría jalando a la morocha.

En cuestión de minutos llegaron a la cancha donde bajo la supervisión del sub-capitán, ya se encontraban entrenando los estudiantes de instituto. Karin observo las dichosas vallas, ya alineadas y acomodadas. Bufo, maldito equipo de entrenamiento, sino fuera por él no le debería un favor al estúpido "amo".

-hey kuro- le llamo la voz de kon, la pelinegra atino a mirarlo -¿Dónde estabas?-cuestiono cuando se encontraba frente a ella.

-ah yo…-comenzó a decir, miro hacia arriba luego hacia abajo buscando una respuesta –yo…yo estaba en…¿para qué me buscabas?-pregunto de vuelta, esperando a que el chico le siguiera la conversación.

-ah, yo esto…-murmuro desviando la mirada algo apenado, alguien se aclaro la garganta y ambos miraron hacia atrás de la morena.

-shibata, si no dejas de comportarte así, se creerá que te gusta kurosaki-advirtió la voz de Toshiro. Kon abrió los ojos y se sonrojo, claro que no le gustaba kuro, el era un chico igual que el. Aunque no podía negar que kuro pareciera chica.

-_dios estar tanto tiempo sin mujeres está afectado mi cabeza, mira que pensar en kuro como una chica ya es demasiado, estúpido, soy un estúpido-_pensó, aunque él no sabía que estaba muy cerca de la verdad de la kurosaki.-no es eso Taicho es solo que quería invitarlo a… a…-el castaño se exprimió el cerebro para darle una explicación coherente al albino- ¡a ver los nuevos videos de la neko-neko traviesas que grimmjow-san me prestó, si eso es!-exclamo haciendo un ademan de mazo con las manos. Karin se atraganto con su propia saliva y se puso más roja que un tomate, sabía perfectamente que esos videos, contenían puras escenas xxx.

-ya veo-musito el peliblanco observando la reacción de Karin- no creí que fueras del tipo pervertido kurosaki-la cara demorena casi le hizo soltar una carcajada, solo casi ya que mantuvo su rostro sereno, -y tampoco crei que tuvieras gusto por el cosplay en ese tipo de cosas-después de todo quien le prohibía molestar un poco a su sirvienta, la morocha abrió la boca pera nada coherente salió de sus labios.

-¡pero no he dicho que si!-grito, pero el ojiturquesa ya no estaba, miro a su alrededor y lo vio hablando con el sub-capitán ¿Cuánto se había tardado en reaccionar? Apretó los dientes y frunció el ceño, maldito idiota.

-kuro…-llamo Kon, la morena giro agresivamente su rostro hacia su dirección y por la misma rapidez se mareo, perdiendo el equilibrio, cayo sobre el castaño. Definitivamente ese no era su día.

Toshiro levanto el rostro del programa de entrenamiento que le había entregado su subordinado y miro asombrado a la morena sobre el pelicafe, torció la boca y cerro con fuerza el cuadernillo.

-¡shibata! ¡Kurosaki! Déjense de sus muestras de afecto y den diez vueltas a la escuela-ordeno molesto.

-¡no son muestras de afecto!-chillo poniéndose en pie Kon.

-¡fue un accidente sempai exagerado!-reclamo Karin.

-¡denlas ahora mismo!-fue lo último que les dijo y ambos chicos a duras penas obedecieron.

Mientras corría Karin no dejaba de maldecir al peliblanco e hizo una nota mental:

No estar cerca de Toshiro cuando estuviera con Kon.

CONTINUARA…

Espero les haya gustado por favor dejen reviews


	3. Con sabor a chocolate

Hola aquí les traigo el 3 cap

Gracias a los que me dejan reviews y a los que no

Declaimer: Bleach y sus personajes le pertenecen a tite kubo.

Cap.3 Con sabor a chocolate.

Era sábado en la mañana cuando la pelinegra caminaba por el campus, llevaba puesto una camiseta con estampados y unos shorts negros; en la mano derecha llevaba una bolsa de la tienda de la academia, con el encargo del—según ella—tirano mandón o sea el estúpido con lejía en el cabello.

-hacerme levantar tan temprano solo para comprar golosinas- renegaba la morena mientras miraba con desprecio el contenido de la bolsa, era un paquete de yershys*(N/A: parodia de los chocolates hersheys) con almendra- a penas son la 9 y esa tienda está muy lejos del dormitorio- agrego mientras levantaba la vista y en el horizonte divisaba el edificio; de pronto sus pies chocaron con algo y cayó al suelo-auch…¿huh? u…¡un cuerpo!- grito al ver a un chico de cabellos negros tendido en el suelo. Se paro y con el pie le pico el costado.

-heeec-el chico se levanto haciendo un ruido extraño, fulmino con la mirada a Karin y la tumbo al suelo, levanto un brazo y se detuvo poco antes de golpearla en el rostro-no me toques el costado idiota… ¿eh? Una chica- murmuro sorprendido, la morocha se quedo de piedra al oír lo último.

-¿c...co…Cómo?-articulo, el pelinegro la tomo por las muñecas y se acerco mas para examinarla.

-sí, eres una chica, solo que….- e hizo algo que a ninguna chica le gusta, poso sus manos en el pecho de la ojinegra, a esta se le formo una venita en la sien-…plana- y sacando una fuerza monstruosa le propino un puñetazo.

-pervertido- gruño colérica

….

-oh así que fue por eso- musito el pelinegro sentado en una banca junto a la kurosaki. Esta estaba cruzada de brazos y sentada a 30 cm de el- ¿pero no es un sacrificio muy grande para ti? Digo dejar de ser una chica para convertirte en un chico, necesitas muchas agallas-halagó y luego agrego –o ser muy idiota- la morena lo miro enojada y le pego en el hombro.

- ¿me estas insultando? Y deja de juzgarme, eres un completo extraño-recrimino.

-cierto, entonces me presentare-dijo y se levanto.

-¿eh?

-Tennsa Ren, 17 años. Clase 3-A del instituto y… ¿tu?-la morocha lo observo como si estuviera loco, suspiro y se puso de pie.

-kurosaki Karin, 16 años. Clase 2-A también del instituto-se presento y le tendió una mano, la cual tomo el pelinegro y la jalo hacia el dispuesto a besarla. La pelinegra lo paro con la mano libre y lo fulmino con la mirada – idiota ¿Qué pensabas hacer?

-ja ja, solo quería ver si estabas atenta- sonrió.

-míralo no mas, que chulo- escupió entre dientes poniendo una sonrisa forzada. De pronto cayó en cuenta de que se había hecho muy tarde –hay no-murmuro –va a matarme. Dios por que acepte ser su sirviente-susurro con pesar para sí misma.

-¿quién?-inquirió curioso.

-un estúpido con lejía en el cabello-contesto –nos vemos- y se fue corriendo, Tennsa alzo las cejas y luego sonrió ladinamente.

-Oh vaya al parecer Shiro ya la conoce, hmm me pregunto que habrá ocurrido esto es… muy interesante.

.

.

.

Karin se recargo sobre sus rodillas y respiro agitadamente, la bolsa de plástico se movía rítmicamente en su mano. Al fin había llegado al edificio de los dormitorios, maldita sea se había distraído mucho con ese sujeto pervertido, un ruido muy extraño proveniente de su estomago la hizo sonrojar, cierto aun no había comido. Saco una barra de chocolate y la abrió, al mismo tiempo fue hacia el cuarto.

-_"por favor, que no me mate"-_pidió mentalmente y giro el pomo, entro con cautela-regrese-anuncio dando una mordida a la barra. En cuanto estuvo dentro algo la golpeo en la cabeza-au- se sobó y miro lo que la había golpeado, era una pelota de tenis la tomo y miro hacia al frente. Toshiro se encontraba semirecostado en su cama, el cabello lo traía todo revuelto y llevaba una pantalonera negra y una camiseta de ¾ color hueso. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido.

- estúpido emo retardado- regaño con voz ronca levantándose de la cama y caminando hacia ella -¿Cuánto más me ibas a tener esperando?- le arrebato la bolsa, Karin se mordió el labio para no gritarle una sarta de insultos.

-lo siento- gruño y lo rodeo dándole otra mordida al chocolate.

-espera, aquí falta uno-murmuro molesto, la pelinegra aun con el trocito entre los labios lo ignoro -¿que estas comiendo?-no se giro –oye tu, devuélvelo- la tomo del hombro y la volteo hacia él, le quito la barra de la mano.

-tacaño-escupió frunciendo el entrecejo. Estaba a punto de meter completamente el trocito que había arrancado, cuando el alvino le sujeto por la quijada y acerco su rostro al de ella.

-todo-susurro y le quito el trozo de la boca, la morena se quedo estática, pues los labios de Toshiro se habían apoderado de los de ella. Solo fueron una par de segundos, casi un minuto. Pero se sintió muy extraño. Colérica y sonrojada le estampo la pelota de tenis, que por suerte aun traía, en el ojo y salió disparada al baño.

-¡pervertido!-grito dando un portazo.

-maldito emo-rebuznó el ojiturquesa sobándose el ojo.

.

.

.

Por otro lado Karin estaba recargada contra la pared, sonrojada, molesta y etc. Su corazón latía como loco y su respiración comenzó a ser anormal.

-"_idiota, estúpido, baboso, escoria, ese imbécil me robo mi primer beso"-_ se toco los labios, que parecían arderle –"_voy a matarlo cuando ya no pueda acusarme"-_prometió. –"_aunque ese beso… ¡NO! Qué rayos estoy pensando, definitivamente me volveré loca, además el es el que está loco, mira que besarme tan de pronto y solo por un maldito dulce, menudo capitán idiota"-_ Ciertamente había sido extraño y en ese momento Karin se cuestiono si todos los besos son… -"_con sabor a chocolate"-_se dio otra bofetada mental –será mejor que me bañe, solo estoy pensando estupideces.

Y así lo hizo.

.

.

.

-¡Kuroo-~! ¡Por aquí!-grito Kon moviendo enérgicamente la mano, la morena parpadeo sorprendida y aun así se dirigió a la mesa en la que se encontraba el peli castaño. Dejo su bandeja con el desayuno y se sentó.

-buenos días, Kon-saludo con una sonrisa.

-son excelentes, pero ¿Qué hacías tan temprano por la mañana? te vi salir corriendo-cometo, Karin casi escupe el jugo.

-eh, bueno yo…Salí a correr, por eso corría-se excuso y se dio un golpe mental, ¿no se le pudo ocurrir otra cosa mejor?

-oh-murmuro- ah sí, oíste que el delantero del equipo ha regresado-anuncio sonriendo ampliamente.

-¿regreso?-pregunto levantando una ceja y metiéndose una cucharada de miso a la boca.

-sí, se fue por 1 mes, dicen que tuvo que arreglar cuentas con su amante.

-¿su amante?- se contuvo para no volcar el plato de sopa en la mesa.

-sí. Los rumores dicen que la dejo embarazada-conto.

-e… ¿¡embarazada! ¿Cómo? si la academia no permite que salgan-susurro sorprendida, Kon asintió con la cabeza, ya no más les faltaba traer falda para parecerse a las chismosas del instituto mixto. Aunque la ojinegra no era chismosa, pero se le hacía tremendamente increíble algo como eso.

-y no es todo…-aclaro extasiado- dicen que tiene más amantes.

-¿mas?- abrió los ojos.

-aja, aunque también hay rumores que dicen que eso es falso y que no le gustan las chicas-dijo con horror, al parecer a él le gustaban demasiado –así que cuídate kuro, eres muy pequeño y l…-Kon se quedo paralizado.-"_¿Qué estoy diciendo? Le iba a decir lindo a un chico, madre mía, tengo que pedirle más videos a grimmjow-san"-_pensó histérico.

-y ¿Quién es?-indago la pelinegra.

-el…

-¡kurosaki!-llamo autoritaria una voz, la morena se giro mecánicamente, tres rayitas negras aparecieron bajo el ojo de la morocha.

-¿sí? Hitsugaya-sempai- contesto con voz ronca, desde la puerta el ojiturquesa la observaba con una expresión neutra.

-necesito que vengas- hablo sereno, pero la pelinegra sabia que aun estaba enfadado con ella. Karin asintió y se levanto, tomo su bandeja y se despidió.

-nos vemos Kon.

-hug, claro-murmuro extrañado y… ¿molesto? Bueno era extraño que el capitán llamara muy a menudo a kuro durante los entrenamientos, o que siempre le gritaba cosas como: "no lo lavaste bien" "quieres que todos se enteren" si no fuera porque Hitsugaya tenía una expresión de miedo todo el tiempo, diría que a él le gustaba el pelinegro – no imposible- se encogió de hombros.

La morena atravesó el comedor y llego a donde el alvino.

-¿Qué?- pregunto secamente, Toshiro frunció el seño.

-tú y yo empezaremos primero la práctica hoy- le atajo con voz indiferente

-¿eh? Pero si la práctica empieza dentro de una hora-musito algo molesta

-sí, pero tendrás practica extra por el golpe- señalo los pequeños hematomas que se le formaban debajo del ojo.

-pues te lo tenias merecido-dijo entre dientes empezando a caminar junto él.

.

.

.

Ambos llegaron a la cancha número diez, la cual estaba bajo el cuidado del Hitsugaya, puesto que cada equipo de la academia tiene designado su espacio. A un costado se encontraba un carrito con varios balones y cerca de las bancas estaban 3 cajas con botellas de aguas.

-has traído todo tú solo- exclamo la morena un poco desconcertada.

-claro después de todo mi sirviente se rebeló y me golpeo- le dijo tomando una de las pelotas- vamos yo seré tu oponente no habrá arqueros.- le lanzo el balón y Karin lo atrapo con el pecho.

Ya había pasado media hora desde que ellos dos comenzaron a practicar y alrededor del campo se había formado una audiencia que miraban al capitán y al nuevo enfrentarse en la cancha. Karin pateo el esférico, el cual se elevo por encima de la cabeza del ojiturquesa, con el talón lo golpeo y salió corriendo, el chico frunció el ceño y se giro persiguiendo la pelota, la morena lo capto con el rabillo del ojo y en ese momento su cerebro trazo 3 jugadas posible y analizándolas en fracción de segundos escogió la ultima así que bajo la velocidad hasta que el ojiturquesa le pisaba los talones freno repentinamente y pegándole con la punta del pie hizo que el balón comenzara a girar sobre su eje y regresara en dirección contraria al alvino quien solo abrió los ojos para observar como la pelota salía disparada a su portería, ¿Qué acababa de hacer el emo retardado?. El esférico estaba a punto de entrar cuando repentinamente un segundo balón lo golpeo y lo desvió para incrustarse en la esquina derecha del arco.

-¡¿Qué?¡- soltaron ambos y voltearon a ver a quien había lanzado ese balón, la morena abrió los ojos y Toshiro enarco una ceja.

-¡yo!-saludo despreocupado el pelinegro levantando una mano.

-hmmpf, vaya al fin te dignas a regresar Ren-musito indiferente. El mencionado se acerco a ambos con las manos en los bolcillos.

-tu-murmuro la ojinegra sin apartar la vista del recién llegado.

-bueno no podía estar de vago por más tiempo si quiero graduarme-le contesto a Toshiro-y…hola-se inclino hacia Karin y sus rostros estaban muy cercas.

-hey deja de acosar a los demás-regaño molesto el albino.

-no es que **la** este acosando, es solo que ya nos conocimos esta mañana ¿no Karin?-sonrió pícaramente, la morena se puso nerviosa, tanto que su voz se esfumo.

-déjalo en paz- el ojiturquesa frunció el ceño. Karin no entendía acaso el peliblanco había decidido ignorar que Tennsa sabía que era una chica o simplemente no se dio cuenta.

-te…Tennsa-articulo con reproche.

-descuida-le tomo por el hombro y la hizo inclinarse junto con el –Shiro es algo lento, además de que siempre ignora lo que digo-aseguro en un susurro. No muy convencida la ojinegra asintió.

-¡whaaa!-grito alguien, Karin y el pelinegro se separaron y vieron como Kon corría hacia ellos, el castaño empujo a Karin y la escondió atrás del- ¡No toques a Kuro!-amenazo, parecía un perro defendiendo su comida. Toshiro y Tennsa lo miraron como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas más al peli café.

-¿Qué sucede Kon?-pregunto aturdida.

-kuro, es el-apunto.

-¿el?

-si el… es _Hentai senshun*_-declaro-es de quien te hable en la mañana-susurro (N/A: el jugador pervertido)

-¡¿Eh?-grito confundida.

-te dije que te alejaras de el-regaño por lo bajo.

-pero, yo no sabía que él era…

-lo que sea, ya sabes los rumores-continuaron susurrando entre ellos. Mientras tanto Toshiro los veía con el ceño mucho mas fruncido y Tennsa tenía un tic en la ceja y una venita crecía en su sien.

-hey aun puedo escucharlos-llamo irritado.

-pero te digo que no sabía que era el-contesto Karin.

-y yo te digo que ahora que lo sabes aléjate-al parecer lo ignoraron, esto colmo la paciencia del pelinegro. Y estallo.

-¡he dicho que puedo escucharlos par de idiotas!-exclamo dándoles un par de golpes a ambos-yo no soy ningún pervertido, deja de llenar la cabeza de Karin con cosas raras Shibakka*-aclaro(N/A:juego de palabras en japonés, para decirle idiota)

-me llamo Kai-reclamo con un par de lagrimitas el peli café.

-¡Shibata, Kurosaki vayan a ejercitar!-ordeno Toshiro, ambos se tensaron y obedecieron.

-maldición ahora que rumores habrá-renegó por lo bajo el pelinegro.

- Ren- musito el peliblanco, Tennsa lo miro-¿Cómo lo sabes?-cuestiono cruzándose de brazos.

-¿a qué te refieres Shiro?-inquirió inocente, el albino apreto los dientes y le indico a Karin con un movimiento de ojos.

-sobre Karin-agrego serio, Tennsa lo observo sorprendido y sonrió de lado.

-eso…-comenzo a decir- es un secreto, aquí la cuestión es ¿cómo lo supiste tu, Shiro? O más bien Por qué le permitiste quedarse-dijo burlón, el ojiturquesa se quedo sin habla, ¿Por qué lo había permitido? Realmente no tenía respuesta para ello –una de dos, o ella te interesa en otro contexto- el peliblanco negó automáticamente –o por como ella jugo te diste cuenta del verdadero poder de esa chica.

-¿también lo notaste?

-imposible no hacerlo, además solo conozco a otra persona capaz de hacer eso y esta frente a mi-contesto.

-tal vez tengas razón-concordó a medias el albino.- solo guarda su secreto-pido mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿te preocupa que lo revele?-cuestiono curioso.

-no exactamente- le dio la espalda-solo que ella es **mía**-murmuro y se alejo del pelinegro, quien abrió los ojos y sonrió ampliamente. Al parecer era más interesante de lo que pensaba.

.

.

.

Ya eran la 6 de la tarde y el entrenamiento hacia una hora que se había acabado, la morocha se estiro, tratando de deshacer los nudos que se habían formado en sus músculos.

-ah, pero qué demonios pasa con el, 1000 abdominales y 500 sentadillas, acaso quiere quedarse sin equipo, estúpido con lejía en el cabello-mascullo.

-Karin-llamo una voz detrás de ella, la morena se giro y vio a Tennsa, retrocedió un paso y puso sus manos en X -¡joder que los rumores no son ciertos!-grito exasperado.

-lo siento, pero tengo que ser más cuidadosa-explico.

-entiendo-acepto-pero quiero que me respondas algo-pidió, la morocha lo miro expectante-eso que hiciste en el campo, antes de que yo llegara ¿Qué fue?

-¿eh?-levanto una ceja-¿a qué te refieres?

-a esa extraña jugada que hiciste.

-oh eso, realmente no lo sé simplemente se formulo en mi cabeza…hmm pongámoslo así, en mi cabeza se forman tres jugadas posibles y escojo la más viable para la situación-intento explicar.

-hummp, ah-emitió sonidos raros y sus ojos captaron un punto blanco que se acercaba. Sonrió pondría en práctica una teoría que tenía en mente-con permiso-murmuro acercándose, la pelinegra lo miro extrañada.

-¿Qué te…hug?-sus ojos casi se le salen de sus cuencas, puesto que el pelinegro repentinamente había aprisionado sus labios en un beso apresurado.

Muy cerca dos pares de ojos los observaban, uno pertenecía a un conmocionado castaño que había estado buscando a Karin para ver una película y el otro a un furibundo peliblanco.

-"_no imposible"-_pensó el peli café llevándose una mano al estomago, donde sentía que sus entrañas se retorcían –"_yo_…"

-"_ese idiota, que esta—_sentía que la ira crecía a cada segundo e inmediatamente reconoció ese sentimiento—_imposible yo…"_- pensó el albino sin apartar la vista de la escena

-_**"estoy celoso"**_- pensaron al unisonó ambos chicos

-"_¡No!"_-grito mentalmente el castaño y salió corriendo, el no podía estar celoso por eso, kuro era un chico y el también, no podía esta celoso de Tennsa. Simplemente no.

Por otra parte el ojiturquesa frunció el ceño a tal punto que sus cejas casi eran una, a grandes zancadas se acerco a la pareja y tomando a Karin por la cintura pateo a Tennsa en el abdomen.

-te dije que ella **es mía**-gruño irritado y arrastro a la pelinegra con él. Karin estaba en shock, que había pasado, su mente estaba en otro sitio y no fue consciente de nada a su alrededor hasta que Toshiro la tumbo sobre unas colchonetas, por unos momentos estuvo desorientada hasta que sus ojos captaron las vallas de atletismo, estaban en el cuarto de equipos, levanto el rostro y miro al peliblanco, este estaba que echaba chispas por los ojos.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa estúpido con lejía?-pregunto tratando de pararse, pero Toshiro la empujo de nuevo.

-ya te había dicho que te alejaras de los chicos-su voz era seria-ves lo que pasa cuando no lo haces, además…-y acto seguido el albino se abalanzo contra ella, aprisionándola contra la colchoneta, Karin trato de zafarse, pero el ponía todo su peso encima de ella para evitarlo. Sus manos parecían un par de grilletes alrededor de las muñecas de la morena-tu eres mi sirviente, nadie más puede tenerte- y la beso, al principio fue muy tosco e intento separarlo, pero poco a poco su fuerza flaqueo y termino por rendirse correspondiéndolo.

CONTINUARA…

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Dejen reviews por favor.


End file.
